


Another Chance

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romantic Comedy, Soonhoon - Freeform, lots of monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung believes that he was the cause of Woozi's death.Woozi's heart donated to Jihoon.&& Jihoon's new heart beats for Soonyoung.Jihoon fight for Soonyoung and Soonyoung keeps on denying his own feeling.





	1. Sky drop.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be lots of monologue~~

“Stop it, Zi! Just go away from me. Let's end all of this. We are done!”   
Soonyoung’s outburst echoed the night. He walked away from Woozi without looking back. 

Soonyoung was too exhausted of hearing those gossips from their office mate. One after another gossiping about Mingyu and Woozi. They keep on provoking him that Woozi had been out of love. He had chosen Mingyu over him. 

Last month, they spent their time together at Mingyu’s Art Studio and last week, they keep on going in and out from one event company to another. Whenever Soonyoung tries to brought up the issues. All he had as answer was “It’s nothing, Youngie. There is only you for me. I will only love you and forever will be you.. present, past and future. Believe in me. Believe in us Youngie.” 

Soonyoung had his maximum judgement when he saw a receipt inside of Woozi’s wallet. A wedding ring purchase receipt. That’s it! The gossip not just a mere groundless gossip. Woozi passed his wallet to Soonyoung as they stop by the convenient store to buy some chips for their movie night.   
Simple trustful action lead to a tragedy. 

Woozi stunned for a while before the messages actually interacting with his brain neuron. “Soonyoung, wait” He rushed towards the later when his vision suddenly turned black. 

‘Bammmmmmm’. 

A loud noise hits his back. Soonyoung turned around instantly. Gasped at the scene. Shocked as he saw a motionless body fully covered with blood. Woozi was hit by a drunk driver that later’s car spun into a road bumper. 

Soonyoung ran towards Woozi. Crying out loud while holding the man he just dumped and calling the ambulances and police immediately.   
Is this the answer to his wish? He definitely didn't mean this way. No. This definitely not what I wish for.   
“Oh heaven, please save him. I love him.” 

********************** 

Soonyoung opened his eyes and only be greeted by the white ceiling. He tried to figure out the situation. Few minutes of wondering right and left, shocked by the voice beside him. 

”Thank God. You’re awake.”   
”What happened Hyung?” Soonyoung can't seem to put the puzzle together in his head. Why is he in the hospital? && why is SeungCheol who's the one with him and not Woozi?   
”Hyung where’s Woozi?”   
”Soonyoung, you. don't remember anything?   
“What do you mean by anything, Hyung?” 

Sigh. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, trying his best to come out with the most suitable words.   
‘Why am i the one whose stuck at this moment of explanation?’ 

“Soonyoung, promise me you won't do anything. Promise me that you will listen with your compose mind.” 

Soonyoung just mindlessly nodded agreeing with the condition. 

“You.. Hmm.. you had been unawake for a week, Soonyoung &&& ..” Seungcheol eyes covers in tears, blocked his conversation. He cant seem to finish his words. 

“and what hyung?” Soonyoung getting anxious. 

“Woozi had been involved in an accident and.. and he passed away on the same night. They cant retrieved his life. He fought his best Soonyoung. He did. His last word was ‘please make Youngie happy. He loves you.’ 

“and~~~~” Seungcheol words interrupted by Soonyoung sudden outbreak. His blood pressure rises and he had fall into unstable state. Seungcheol currently feels so guilty and stupid, both jumbled up for telling him the truth as soon as he woke up. He should wait and left the duty to someone else.   
Doctor and nurses sprint entered the room. They have to encounter the heaven and hell moments again. 

********************************************************** 

‘Lee Woozi’   
26.05.1989 – 15.06.2017 

Soonyoung stood looking at the name on the tomb. His tears well in his eyes.   
He killed the man he loves due to jealousy.   
He killed his woozi.   
He the one that grabbed his own happiness away. 

He can no longer draft his words on how guilty, regret, hopeless he felt.   
Only his tears as representative.   
Tears as his words, singing every lyric that his heart plays. 

Each and every night for the past two years, he been haunted by Woozi and memories.   
Photos of Woozi all over their house. Each and every night, he replays videos that were recorded by them. Each and every with Woozi in it. 

His tears fall very time he saw a can of Coca-Cola.   
His weight dropped drastically. He cant seem find himself to eat white rice.   
Each of them reminds him of Woozi. How could he live when his other half isn’t here.   
How could he live when he’s the one who took Woozi’s last breath. 

Woozi’s clothes are still in their closet. Nothing changed in their house except it had become dark. Darker & souless. A house once fills with laughter now become gravelly. All you hear are Soonyoung’s voice wailing Woozi’s name, sobs and prayer to heaven. Wishing for them to return his Woozi back. 

15 June no longer become the date Soonyoung waiting for.   
Woozi last breath was on 15 June 2017 12.05 am. The date where they should be cuddling in the room, eating ice-cream and cakes while watching their favourite anime together become the date he despise the most. Soonyoung birthday routine had changed from celebrating to visiting Woozi. 

 

**Flashback** 

A month after Woozi passed away, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol came to visit him. They check up on him frequently. Junhui and Seokmin moved into his complex. Seokmin on one floor above while Junhui took the one next door to Soonyoung. Soonyoung frequent suicide attempt made them took this drastic measure. 

Mingyu handed Soonyoung a blue velvet box and a pen drive.   
“This is what Woozi Hyung left for you Soonyoung Hyung. I am not the one who should keep this cause it meant for you. “ 

In the box, a custom-made platinum ring engraved with their initial. ‘W&S’   
A pen drive fill with a proposal video.   
Soonyoung broke once again. His jealousy all this while really were groundless. Mingyu were just helping his Woozi designing their ring. Woozi is a perfectionist. Of course, he wants it to be perfect. 

“Soonyoung, there is another thing you should know.”   
“What else Hyung? I don’t think there will be anything else left that can shake my heart anymore.”   
“You do know he pledged to be an organ donor right?”   
“yes~~~”   
“He was fighting his best for his life. I knew that you know it too. He loves you more than anything.”   
“Seungcheol Hyung, please. Don’t go around the bush.!”   
“He.. Woozi, he had donated his heart to someone. His family signed the consent letter.”   
“What?”   
“yes, Soonyoung. They signed the paper as Woozi had pledged as an organ donor”   
“to whom?”   
“Lee Jihoon. The Lee Jihoon”   
“The Jam Jam Co-operation by The Lee? That Lee Jihoon?”   
“Yes Soonyoung.”   
“Hmm.. At least there is a part of Woozi that is still living.”   
“So, don’t blame yourself too much. The day Woozi was taken, it gave birth and hope to someone else too.” 

***************************************************************** 

 

17 July 2018 

Jihoon massaged his own nape. The tiredness slipped right to his bone. He knew he not supposed to work too hard. He knew he need rest but then, the responsibilities lies on his shoulder. He definitely needs energy. 

He reached for a coca-cola, suddenly his heart start beating faster than usual. Is his need to be hospitalised again? Since the surgery, he never had another heartache. He turned around and saw a tall handsome young man looks like a hamster with slanted eyes. Jihoon try to look deeper into the other person’s eyes. The eyes full of sadness and loneliness. 

“Woozi? You’re back?” 

Jihoon stunned by the name. How will the man infront of him knew his heart’s donor? 

“Excuse me, how do you know Woozi?” 

“Owh~~ this is not a dream. I am so sorry. You look so much like him. Too alike” 

“He was my heart’s donor and you are?” 

“I am Soonyoung. His supposed to be husband.” 

Jihoon can feel the sorrow and heaviness in Soonyoung’s voice. His heart tightens by that and at the same time, he feels like butterfly flying and dancing in his stomach. 

“I am sorry” Jihoon lost his words except an apology. 

“No, don’t be. Just give justice and happiness to his heart. Let him continue living in you and fill his heart with love and care. He deserves happiness more than anyone.” 

Their first encounter ended with exchanged of phone numbers. Jihoon never ask for someone else yet he did break his own norm. He feels that he needs to. His heart told him too. He cant get Soonyoung’s face out of him. He was astonished by Soonyoung’s love. The loved played by Soonyoung eyes seem endless. It cant be compared to beauty of midnight sky cause it’s full of love and grief both mix at their harmony. 

Without realising, Jihoon’s heart started beating on his own. Writing melody to its own melody. His heart finally, beats again by its main purpose. Beating for the man its longed for. Woozi’s heart in him, beating for Kwon Soonyoung. 

Everyday, Jihoon will greet the said man with ‘Good Morning and Hello~~’   
Jihoon felt the differences in him but he was happy. His heart was happy.   
He misses him whenever a weekend pass without seeing Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung brainwashing himself each and everyday. This man is Lee Jihoon. They came from two different world. The Lee Jihoon is not his Lee Woozi. He cant and will never replace his Woozi. At first, Soonyoung amazed by the similarities in Jihoon’s facial traits and even certain traits. He feels like meeting Jihoon and went for a date once again. 

As time goes by, he realised. This Jihoon and his Woozi are two different persons. They look the same and share certain traits but then. In the end.. they were different. 

Woozi loves pancakes. Jihoon swear his life on cereals for breakfast. In the end, both are maniac for white rice. Woozi loves hot chocolate while Jihoon perfers Americano. Iced. Hot drinks made him have headache. Nevertheless, both are devoted for Coca-Cola. 

Soonyoung afraid that one day he will be swayed by his own feeling. He was afraid that he will betrayed his loved. He replayed his monologues. He took Woozi’s life by being suspicious of Woozi had been out of love. Thus, he can never do the same. He had to stay and live for Woozi. His love will never change.   
Soonyoung love is only for Woozi.


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fried Rice, Cakes and again.

“Good Morning~~ Soonyoung. Rise and Shine”

“Arghh~~” 

Jihoon smiled hearing Soonyoung’s whine annoyingly of his call. He himself don’t understand the purpose, why he keeps calling the guy who keeps on answering the phone in anger.  
Soonyoung’s voice made his heart flutter, filled with butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

“Wake up Soonyoung. Wake up.”  
“It’s sunday Mr Lee Jihoon. What the hell do you want from me?”  
“Breakfast? My treat?”  
“Hmm.. argh~~~ i wanna sleep!”  
“OK~~ i get the breakfast and I’ll bring it to you?”  
“NO!!!! I will get ready in 1/2 hour. Just fetch me from front door.”

Jihoon was used to Soonyoung’s rejection and declining him from entering his house. Sometimes he wonder what is there .. inside his house that he kept it so tight? 

‘Hm~ What should we have for breakfast?’  
Being the heir of The Jam Jam Cooperation made him busy but since the day he met Soonyoung, he made himself free. 

That’s what people said  
If you like someone, you will make the time for them.  
If you dont. No matter how free you are, you will always seem busy~~

‘Hmm~~ Soonyoung.. Kimchi Fried Rice it will be~~’

Jihoon went to buy Soonyoung’s favourite kimchi fried rice with extra kimchi and egg. He drove straight to Soonyoung’s place. Waited for the said man to come down and went straight to Han River.

“Care to explain Jihoon? Why are we here?”  
Soonyoung sticking out his head trying to find the nearest restaurant. “Aint we going for breakfast, Jihoon?”

“Yes and Yes” Replied Jihoon while turned off the car engine and went straight to take his picnic basket. Coffee in flask, Hot Chocolate on the other, Kimchi Fried Rice and dessert. Oh ya, mat too~

“Why are we here Jihoon?” Stuborn Soonyoung. Still demand for an answer.

“Picnic Soonyoung~ what else?” Answered Jihoon putting down their basket.

“In this cold weather? Seriously? It’s freaking 10!”

Sigh.  
Jihoon’s face turn sorrow instantly. He walked towards his car. Lowered his seat, took out his meal and put Soonyoung’s meal box on the other seat. 

Soonyoung ruffed his hair in disbelief.  
‘What’s wrong with Jihoon?’ Soonyoung breeze by the feeling of guilt as soon as Jihoon face loose his colour.  
‘Chill Soonyoung, chill. That guy just want to have a meal. Why were you so fired up for? Exactly!’

He entered the car and saw a box of Kimchi Fried Rice. Again. Once again, Jihoon tailored to his liking. Once again he became the priority and he dared to yell at the later~

“Jihoon. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry. Just~ i might just woke up from the wrong side of the bed. I’m so sorry”  
Soonyoung took a peak at Jihoon. Small smile curved from the rosy pink lips. 

“No worries Soonyoung. Small matter”

“So care to tell me why all of sudden are we picnicking today?”

“Cause i wanna spend time with you. Nothings more~”

Their meal continued with domestic sharing session. Gossip about Jihoon’s artist and his little brother Seungkwan who is over protective.

Soonyoung’s studio had been the newly appointed choreographer for JamJam’s artists. Soonyoung was grateful by the offered but at the same time, he regretted it. He stuck with The Lee Jihoon. 

“Now~~ time for dessert.”  
Jihoon took out another meal box to the front. There was a chocolate cake.

“Cake as dessert Jihoon? Seriously?”

“Yes. Why Not?”

“But why? You and your health conscious who constantly want fruits only for dessert. Say ok for a cheat day?”

“Cause it’s my birthday today.”

Soonyoung turned his head. Looking at Jihoon. Incredulously.  
The man infront of him is The Lee Jihoon.  
Aint he supposed to go partying for his birthday like how you see chaebol behaves on TV? and this guy. The CEO of Jam Jam. One of the biggest entertainment company.  
Sitting in his car, in front of Han River, ate a box of Fried Rice listening to Wondergirls, ‘Nobody’. with Him! 

“Hm.. Happy Birthday Jihoon. Hmm.. any plan for today?”

“Wanna go to my place? We can watch movie, drink cola and be lazy~”

___________________⛈🐣

Today, Soonyoung learn another fact of Jihoon 101. 

He loves Marvel & superheroes movies.  
They start with guardian of galaxy, continued with Iron Man now they marathon with Black Panther. 

Soonyoung glimpsed at Jihoon. His excited and shining eyes amused Soonyoung. He never thought to see this man in his free form. Free from protocol. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jihoon’s question broke his wonder.  
“Nothing. Hm..it’s getting late, i should go back now i think.”  
Jihoon looked at his watch. 10pm. Indeed it’s already late.  
“Hm~ OK.”

Jihoon walks Soonyoung to the door.  
“Any present that i can get for you Jihoon?”

Without thinking, Jihoon pulled Soonyoung towards him and pressed their lips together. 

Soonyoung returned the kiss for few seconds before snapped and pushed Jihoon away. He roughly wiped his lips. Lost his words. 

“I think, i am in love with you Soonyoung”

Soonyoung shivered in anger, in fear, in denial. 

“No Jihoon. No! You are confused! I love Woozi and there will be only Woozi for me!”

“but~”

“Don’t you dared say anything! Jihoon!”

“but Soonyoung, he’s no longer here in this world. You have to live.”

“Dont you dared said that when you lived by his death. with his heart!”

Ppang!  
Jihoon’s hand moved faster than his mind. faster than his heart. 

Soonyoung touch his burning cheek. He rushed straight out from Jihoon’s place. 

Jihoon stood still. Finally his tears meet his cheeks. 

______________________ ⛈🐥

Soonyoung went straight to his room. Replayed his mandatory daily video.  
Video of his Woozi. 

‘Zi, i am sorry. I am fault for swaying.’  
‘I love you and only you.’

Soonyoung wiped his lips repeatedly. How could he return Jihoon’s kiss?  
How could he? How could be forget that he’s the one who took Woozi’s life.  
&& How could he took his second chance too?

Woozi’s heart deserved to be happy.  
His heart in Jihoon should be happy with someone else. 

Soonyoung was confused and afraid. Confused with his own feeling and afraid if he might break the Woozi’s heart again. 

 

His dark & soulless house met his misery once again. He tried to dig his own grave. Tonight, once again be heard Soonyoung’s voice wailing Woozi’s name, sobs and prayer to heaven. Wishing for them to give Woozi’s heart happiness that he deservedly. 

‘How could Woozi’s heart be happy if he fell again for the same man who betrayed their love trust. How could Woozi’s heart fall for another time with the man who’s also his murderer?’

‘Ring~~~’

“Soonyoung Hyung, come to the hospital quick. Jihoon... he..”

Blood rushed out from Soonyoung’s face listening to Seungkwan’s panic voice.

“He.. What Seungkwan?” Soonyoung demanded for an answer. Fast! 

“His heart.. his heart rejecting him. He was immediately brought to the hospital. The same hospital where he operated last time. Come quick.”

Soonyoung’s phone slipped his hand. 11.50pm. ‘Is he the main reason?’  
‘No!!!’  
He cant continue denying his own feeling and let Heaven took another important person from his life. Not Jihoon and not on his own birthday too. 

Soonyoung, Junhui and Seokmin rushed to the hospital. He kept on stabilising his own breath. He need to think straight. He need to bring back his Jihoon. His Woozi. 

______________________⛈⛈

Jihoon’s heart broke once again, it was rejected by the same man. The man whose the heart longed for. In the past and even now. His heart only demanded for one person and that is Kwon Soonyoung.


	3. Don’t Wanna Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance of letting go

The black audi rushed straight to Samsung Medical Hospital. Junhui drove as fast as he could and at the back seat of the car, Seokmin keeps on comforting Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung non-stop mentally blaming himself for what had happened. If he didn’t said that to Jihoon. All this wont happened. If he being honest to himself. Things might turn differently. 

‘Oh Heaven. Please help me again, i had once kill him and i cant kill him for the second time.’

Soonyoung ignored whatever Seokmin and Jun have to say. He’s the one responsible for what happened. He had kill Woozi in the past and now? He will kill Jihoon too?

‘Oh Heaven, all i want is for him to be happy. Take me away and substitute him with me if that’s what needed. Please let Woozi’s heart live. Please let Jihoon live. I love him. I love Them.’

Jun stopped his car in the lobby and went for jockey while the rest ran like they never touch the ground. 

The went straight to the operation room. In front, there were Seungkwan, Mr & Mrs Lee and Vernon. Close families of Lee Jihoon.   
As soon as Seungkwan saw Soonyoung, he ran closer and hugged the older. 

“Thanks Hyung. Thanks for coming.”

Seungkwan took Soonyoung by his wrist and stand in front of the operation room’s door. 

“Ji Hyung, Soonyoung Hyung is here. Please fight and comeback. For me, For our family, For you and For Him too. Please Hyung.”

Soonyoung put both his palm on the door, lean closer and end the gap with his forehead. Talking is whisper.

“I am sorry Jihoon. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I am sorry for lying to you. To myself. Please be happy Jihoon. Please make Woozi’s heart happy. Please. Seungkwan needs you. Your family need you. I need you. Comeback....”  
“For Me!”  
The moment he finished saying the last word, emergency sounded and rush heard from the ICU room. 

2 hours later, the doctor came out. 

“He was dying when you send him but.. miracles happened. The last 2 hours. It seem like nothing happened. His heart started beating normally and it’s like the heart had find his place once again.”

Soonyoung wiped his tears. His happy tears.   
“Thanks Heaven. Thanks for saving him.”

“It’s better for you all to go back and take a good rest and come again next morning during ICU visiting hour. He needs his rest too. He had wholesome battle just now.”

 

~~~~~~~ 🐯🦔

 

Soonyoung took his long shower. Agony himself in distress. His tears flowed along while he continued sobbing the two men’s name. Jihoon and Woozi’s name alternately escaped his lips.

‘Zi, it is ok if i stated to feel loved once again? It is ok if i my heart starting to beat his name too?’ 

Soonyoung walked out of the shower and switched on his mandatory video. 

He saw Woozi’s smile once again. He listened to the song they made together.

“Because I love you,   
because saying I love you  
Isn’t enough, no matter what word I say  
Leaving me, who cherished only you”

Woozi’s voice echoed the room along with Soonyoung cries. 

‘I am sorry Zi. Due to my foolishness, i had took you and our future away. I am the idiot who grabbed his own happiness away.’

“Don’t play around, I know you’re there  
I feel like you’ll appear, so I wait aimlessly  
I need to go find you, go find you  
If I cry now, I might not be able to see you so

I don‘t want to cry”

‘Is that you in Jihoon, who comeback to find me? 

Soonyoung hug Woozi’s clothes tightly. 

“Zi, if you’re watching me from Heaven. Please guide me. What should i do?”

 

Tonight, another episode of the night where Soonyoung’s voice can be heard wailing Woozi’s name. He sobs non-stop till he fell asleep.

~~~~~~ ☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️🐯🦔

 

“Zi, is that you? Zi~ wait for me”  
Woozi stood still, smiling. Waiting for Soonyoung running straight to him. 

“Zi, I miss you.” Soonyoung tried to hug him but he cant. Woozi is there but untouchable.

“Zi.. say something. Why can’t i touch you?”

“I am here to give what you asked for.   
You asked for guidance. Here i am to give you what you needs the most. 

Please Soonyoung. Smile. Live in the current present Soonyoung. 

Be happy. I knew everyone miss you smile. They must miss you laugh too.   
Please be happy.   
For you and for me too.   
Stop blaming yourself. It was fated that i will die on that day. If not by accident, maybe in my sleep. We never know. 

Stop living in the past. Give yourself a chance Soonyoung. Forgive yourself and be true to your heart. Let go of me. 

Ask your heart. Who is it beating for now?”

“Zi..Zi” 

Soonyoung screamed out loudly. Hand trying to grab hold of Woozi. Minutes later, Jun rushed to the house straight to his room. 

“Are you ok Soonyoung? Are you hurt? Your scream heard till next door.”

“I am not ok Jun. I miss him. I miss him Jun. I miss him. After all this while. For the first time ever, he visited my dream. but~~ but~~” Soonyoung broke again that morning. The clock strike 4 am and there was Soonyoung crying in pain. 

The most painful one can experienced. The pain that cant be seen. Only can be felt. 

“But what Soonyoung?”

“He asked me to let him go. To give myself a chance. To be happy. For me and for Jihoon too.” Jun smile while consoling Soonyoung. 

“Soonyoung, then you should listen to him too. Give yourself a chance. Give Jihoon a chance.”

Soonyoung just nodded and fell a sleep again on Jun’s chest. Jun accompanied Soonyoung till morning. That’s the beauty of their friendship. One always there for one another. 

Jun, Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol knew his password to randomly checked on him. After Soonyoung attempted on suicide. They decided to randomly check on him once a week or as and when he needed. Soonyoung was blessed by the friendship. Relationship thicker than blood, helps during thick and thin. 

Next morning, they rush to the hospital. Soonyoung take a deep breathe before going in the room. 

Jihoon had been stable but he had yet awake from his condition. 

Soonyoung hold Jihoon’s hand tight. 

“Ji, Come back. Please come back.   
Come back for me.  
When half of me is gone.   
How can I live as one?   
Without i realised it, you had filled my heart. You had become my other half.   
So please comeback. Only then, we can live as one.”

The pale hand in Soonyoung’s grip, twitched. Soonyoung took a glance at the man in front of him. Smile. 

“Thanks. Soonyoung. I love you”


	4. Final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Another Chance Sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks whoever reading this.   
> It takes long time from last chapter to this. Finally. It coming to an end. ♥️😍

“Thanks Soonyoung… I love you”. 

Tears fall from the lake of his eyes. Those words were like slow motion whispers but loud enough for Soonyoung’s ears to grab it.

He smile and sobs softly looking at the other man lying on the bed who also curved his smile weakly seeing him. Soonyoung wrapped their hand together and pressed the bell calling the doctor outside to acknowledge the awaken of their patient. 

“Thanks Jihoon for coming back. Thank you so much.”

~~~~~~~ ☁️🌥⛅️🌤🐯🦔

The duty of Lee Jihoon’s personal nurse and PA had fully transfer to Soonyoung. He personally gave himself full 2 months leave to take care of Jihoon. He once, almost twice slipped his own happiness of his hand. This time, he will ensure to hang it tight. 

Soonyoung was coming back to his original self slowly but surely. He started to smile. He put away all video of Woozi in a box. He should not run away or stay in the same spot, but move on. So that, Woozi can rest in peace. Memories with Woozi let him mature but everyday with Jihoon is new. They are two different person with 2 similarity. Owner of the same heart and also love Soonyoung to the fullest heart content. . 

Love is sadness,   
Love start from misunderstanding,   
Love shine so bright that make us blinded and trapped in darkness but…

Love is also happiness.  
Love cherish with understanding and caring  
Love trapped us in darkness but also shine our lonely night.   
Brighten up our universe. 

Soonyoung was sometimes a little overboard. He totally moved in Jihoon’s house to take care of the guy. He didn’t even let Jihoon do anything. Pampered him with care, attentive and love. 

“Jihoon!!”

Jihoon turned to his right frowzily looking at Soonyoung.   
“What?”

Soonyoung tried to pull Jihoon to sit down. He shakes his head continuously.  
“You should call me if you need anything. I am here to take care of you. You need lots of rest”.

Jihoon just laughed at Soonyoung words. 

“Soonyoung.. I am just pouring my milk into my cup of cereal. It wont make me tired. I just feel like wanna eat cereal. You don’t have to worry. Chill Soonyoung. I had heal completely.”

“Still, why don’t you call me if you are hungry. I could make you anything like bulgogi and rice or something. Or…“ Soonyoung pout, dragging his words.

“or what My Dear Soonyoung?”

“Or are you bored of me already. Or you are bored with my cooking. Were my food taste bad? I knew I should make better meal for you. Or maybe.. maybe you no longer need me. Or..”

Jihoon cut Soonyoung words. He pulled the anxious for nothing guy into a kiss. 

“Dont you dared to say that again Soonyoung. I told you before and everyday and i will tell you again! 

I Love You. Kwon Soonyoung. Believe Me. Trust Me. I Love You more than myself. My heart beats for you. My day filled with you. My life is about you. 

Dont you ever again said those harsh words. I love you so much.”

Before Soonyoung can even reply. Jihoon closer their body together and pressed their lips for another kiss. Soonyoung continue smiling in his heart. 

‘Thank You Jihoon for giving me another chance. Another chance for me to be loved, to love.’ 

Soonyoung returned the kiss. He engulfed Jihoon’s waist with his hands. Hug the man tighter. He broke the kiss. Looking straight into Jihoon’s eyes. 

“I Love You Too Lee Jihoon.   
Thanks for everything. Thanks for purify my darkest day. Thanks. I Love You! Lee Jihoon.   
I Love You!!” He kiss the later man who starting to cry in happiness.

Soonyoung bite Jihoon’s lower lips asking for an entrance, elicited a soft moan from the latter. He begin exploration the later mouth, greeting every inch.

Soonyoung placed Jihoon’s leg to wrap his waist, carried the later guy to his room. Without breaking the kiss. He started exploring Jihoon’s toned torso. 

Jihoon broke the kiss, gasping for air along with lewd whispering as Soonyoung continued to kiss his neck. Biting and kissing every available place. Claiming his man. 

Hard moan keep on escaping Jihoon’s lips as Soonyoung bites his rosy nipple and his hand doing its job setting free both harden member from its tent. 

Soonyoung’s name accompany Jihoon’s moan alternately echoing the room, trying to be in his steady mind blinded with lust as Soonyoung started preparing the later’s hole. 

“May I?” Asked Soonyoung, requesting for permission to enter Jihoon’s craven. 

“Please. Soonyoung. Fill Me Up.”

Moans echoed the room along with worshiping each other’s name. screaming and begging for more engulfed the motion. No more sobbing and tears accompany their night. Skin slapping sound replace the action. 

“Thank you Lee Jihoon for colouring my life.   
I Love You.”

~~~~~~~ ☁️🌥⛅️🌤🐯🦔

 

Ray of sunlight enter the room, Soonyoung slightly opened his slanted eye, smiling looking at Jihoon’s calm sleeping face. Sensing the motion. Jihoon awake seconds later.

“Morning My Dear Jihoonie.”

“Jihoonie?”

“May i call you My Jihoonie?”

Jihoon’s smile widen. “Of Course. My Soonie.” Jihoon placed his head on Soonyoung’s chest. Hiding his embarrassment saying those words. 

“Haha. Why are you getting so shy for?” Soonyoung laugh adoring the later guy. 

“Hmm~~ i am just shy.” Jihoon jokingly punched Soonyoung’s chest trying to get away from the topic. 

Soonyoung placed a kiss on Jihoon head. Whispering, “aww.. Jihoon. You are so adorable. Are sure you are shy.. when i already see the cute and seductive you?”

Red flushed instantly filled Jihoon’s face. The action last night replaying on its own. He can still hear himself begging for more while his body remember the taste of Soonyoung inside him, awaking his still sleeping member. 

“Ohh~~ someone just got up.” Soonyoung tease the red faced Jihoon while his hand trailing down grabbing the later cheek ass.   
Playing hide and seek, greeting the entrance. Waiting for Jihoon permission. 

He lewdly moan once again. Before his mouth answered. His body started to move on his own. Gasping for air as the cold lube touched his skin. 

The morning exercise routine today had changed the venue from the gym to Jihoon’s bed. 

~~~~☁️🌥⛅️🌤🐯🦔

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this Jihoon?” Soonyoung asking for assurance. He backhug the later guy. Place a kiss on Jihoon’s head. 

“Yes, Soonyoung. I am”

They walked inside towards the place of destination. Stand side by side. Placing the white flower bouquet.

“Dear My Woozi. How are you up there?   
I am getting heal. The heart once broken. Finally getting sealed. Thanks for keep checking on me from up above. 

Here i would like you to meet Jihoon. Thanks for visiting me in my dream. Thanks for allowing me to be loved once again. I am sorry and also thankful for everything.”

Soonyoung turned to his side. Smiling to his beloved man. He grab Jihoon’s hand. Giving the later energy and faith. 

“Hi Woozi. This is Jihoon. I should you earlier. I am so sorry. I am so grateful for everything. You gave me your heart. You gave me another chance to life. To breathe. The heart. It’s keep beating for the same guy. The most wonderful guy anyone can probably ask for. Thank you Woozi.”

~~~~☁️🌥⛅️🌤🐯🦔

Seungkwan run to right and left. Being the most busy person if the day. Ensuring everything in perfection. 

In 10 minutes, his hyung will enter the door. In 10 minutes, finally two soul will be connected.   
In 10 minutes, a love oath will be recited.

The wedding day of Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon. 

Another Chance for Soonyoung.   
Another Chance for Jihoon’s life.  
Another Chance for Woozi’s Heart.   
Another Chance for Love. 

The bottom of their wedding card. Stated.   
“Never forgotten. Special Thanks to Lee Woozi.”

Love is beautiful cause it’s like a dream.  
It’s up to us to craft it. To beautify it.   
To make it possible. 

Soonyoung was meant to be loved by both man sharing the same heart. Fated that it was beating the melody of Soonyoung’s name. It beats and survived for Soonyoung.  
Cause he deserved another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!   
> Love♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading .  
> I just write cause i love.  
> Sorry if its not up to your expectation.   
> I dont even know why i wrote.   
> but. thanks


End file.
